


sweet memories of us

by umaibo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection for MuraHimu Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 1: Hellos and goodbyes/Adulthood**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Whenever Tatsuya has to leave for one of his business trips, there’s a whole ritual to follow at home before he actually goes out of the house, or at least before Atsushi lets him go.

Whenever Tatsuya has to leave for one of his business trips, there’s a whole ritual to follow at home before he actually goes out of the house, or at least before Atsushi lets him go.

When Tatsuya got a new job at an international enterprise, both of them knew the implications of it – work until late hours of the night, which would imply sleepless nights for both Tatsuya (because of work) and Atsushi (because the bed is colder and lonelier without Muro-chin by his side), less time to spend together and days without seeing each other, because from time to time Tatsuya had to fly to other countries to close deals and discuss matters with the clients in person.

Atsushi hates these times the most.

So every time there are colorful macarons on top of the kitchen counter waiting for him after his own day of work and Tatsuya is home earlier already making dinner, Atsushi knows he’s going to lose a part of himself for some days.

(Tatsuya is only trying to be nice, but it still _hurts_ ).

Atsushi doesn’t even bother saying his usual _I’m home_ – he goes directly into Tatsuya’s personal space and hugs him tightly, kissing the top of his head and asking how his day went, already knowing that Tatsuya is going to laugh (that beautiful sound he can’t get tired of listening) and kiss his cheek, like he always does before saying “it was okay, but now it just got better”.

Atsushi helps setting the table and bringing the food to the dining room, and they’ll talk about their day, how annoying Kagami has been on their restaurant lately with his “don’t eat while you’re cooking, this is not for you” ( _he’s just trying to help Atsushi_ ), how that one guy from the Human Resources department keeps nagging Tatsuya about being too slow ( _I think he’s just jealous because you already have a boyfriend Muro-chin_ ), how that one text message Atsushi sent Tatsuya made him smile like an idiot for the rest of the day, how Tatsuya will be gone for two weeks this time, how much Atsushi is going to miss him and “I need to hold you Muro-chin. Right now.”

They don’t even bother washing the dishes (they can do that tomorrow). Right now what matters is feeling each other’s warmth, arms and legs and skin touching, hot breath against the other’s mouth, soft, long kisses in the dark that scream “I love you” and “I’ll miss you so much” and “please never let me go”.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, Tatsuya’s head next to Atsushi’s heart, being lulled by the soft sound of his beating heart, Atsushi hugging his boyfriend close to himself, because he knows that, when morning comes, he’ll have to help Tatsuya pack and prepare for the trip and he’ll have to say goodbye.

The forgotten macarons from last night are picked up from the counter.

“Open your mouth Muro-chin.”

Tatsuya complains, “it’s too early for that Atsushi”, but he has a smile on his face and he’ll eat it anyway.

A bite on the pastry, and then another, and a kiss. A kiss with a sweet taste to it.

Goodbyes are hard things and Atsushi knows he’ll never get used to them, but he knows that when Tatsuya comes home in two weeks, he’ll have those sweet kisses back, surely.


	2. winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 2: Tears/Seasons**
> 
>  
> 
> Winter is Tatsuya’s least favorite season of the whole year.

Winter is Tatsuya’s least favorite season of the whole year.

When he was in L.A. there was no snow so he could manage the days of rain or some low temperatures, but in Akita things are _very_ different.

Whenever Tatsuya needs to go out he already knows the routine – jackets, gloves and scarfs are essential, or else he’ll die from hypothermia, and if he has ear muffs and hoods, all the better. He thinks he’ll never get used to this kind of weather, white everywhere he goes, and even today, 6 years after he arrived at Yosen High School, he still curses the day he decided to come to Japan just because his mother thought it would be good for him.

(He doesn’t actually regret it one bit though.)

The best thing of these wintery days are the weekends, when he can just stay home all day – especially stay in bed, wrapped in blankets and on his pajamas and having Atsushi by his side hugging him and making him even more comfortable and warm. He loves wrapping his legs around Atsushi and sometimes even stick his cold feet on his back _(Muro-chin stop that or I’ll go to my own bed_ ) just for the fun of it. He loves the feel of Atsushi’s usually cold hands, now warm, on his own skin, he loves the warm kisses that come along with the hot cocoa Atsushi prepares for the both of them when it’s already 4pm and neither of them bothered to get up and even get some lunch, so just some cocoa and cookies will do the trick.

(It’s never just cookies, because Tatsuya knows better than that and Atsushi can’t help but bring to bed almost all the sweets they have in their pantry.)

When they actually decide to go out, Tatsuya can’t help but stick close to Atsushi, because even though his hands are always surprisingly cold, he can feel his warmth emanating from his body and if he’s able to touch him, even better. Neither of them really minds being seen holding hands in public, so more often than not Atsushi ends up sliding his hand close to Tatsuya’s and grabbing it, like it’s the most natural thing in the whole world and no one else matters but the both of them and the little warmth they can get from each other. Every time they meet up with their old teammates there are always background comments like “the lovebirds can’t get enough of each other” or “it’s nice to be young” – Atsushi always ends up going a little pink in the cheeks and engaging in the same old argument of “you’re just two years older than me, don’t talk like you’re 50 already”.

When they go home, they always take the longer route because, even though it’s cold, they love it the most when they can just enjoy each other’s presence and warmth like this, because every single moment together means a lot.

Winter is Tatsuya’s least favorite season of the whole year – but spending it with Atsushi makes it the most special.


	3. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 3: Confessions/Memories**
> 
>  
> 
> “Muro-chin, remember when we first met?”

“Muro-chin, remember when we first met?”

They were walking back to their dorm after a day playing at the local basketball court in the park when the question suddenly came out of Atsushi’s mouth.

Tatsuya frowns. “Huh? Why that all of a sudden?” Atsushi keeps walking, but Tatsuya can feel a small difference in the atmosphere between them.

“Just asking, do you?” Atsushi puts his hands in his pockets.

“Of course I do,” a small smiles appears in Tatsuya’s lips as he recalls the moment, “you literally bumped into me and got me all dirty with some cake you were eating and didn’t even apologize.”

Atsushi snorts, clearly amused. “Well, in my defense you’re short so I didn’t see you, and I wasn’t really in the mood to apologize to a stranger.”

“ _Because_ I was a stranger you should have apologized!” Tatsuya nudges him with his shoulder. “I was going to be your teammate, what would you do if I started hating you?”

“Well, you kinda did already, remember when you yelled at me the first time we played together?” Atsushi looks down at his shoes.

Now it’s Tatsuya’s turn to snort. “I remember that very well, you weren’t playing at your best and all the plays we tried to make came out all wrong and we were all kinda pissed off at you.” He’s laughing now.

“Don’t laugh, I got yelled at by Masako-chin and couldn’t play for a week, it wasn’t really funny.” He’s still smiling though. “Remember when we fought because I wanted the bed on the left side since it’s closer to the door but you also wanted it since you don’t like sleeping next to windows?”

Tatsuya is also smiling freely by now “And we spent a whole week racing to the dorm to see who was the one getting the bed first on that day! What were we even doing?”

There’s another shift in the atmosphere and now they’re laughing together and Atsushi finally feels confident enough to do what he was supposed to do 10 minutes ago. He stops in his tracks, takes a deep breath and asks, “Muro-chin, do you remember the first time we kissed?”

Tatsuya stops abruptly and turns around. “What are you talk--” Atsushi closes the distance between them with his lips and brings his hands to Tatsuya’s face, cupping it and leaving them there even after he breaks the kiss, looking into Tatsuya’s eyes.

They’re both blushing and Tatsuya can still feel the lingering touch of Atsushi’s lips on his. “Well, I didn’t, but now I do.”

Tatsuya smiles and Atsushi kisses him again and they’re in the middle of the street and there’s probably more people around, but it doesn’t matter, because right now there’s only them in their own world.


	4. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 4: Family/Music**
> 
>  
> 
> Atsushi has a big family and sometimes it can be a bit of a bother, if he’s honest.

Atsushi has a big family and sometimes it can be a bit of a bother, if he’s honest. His family dinners are always a mess, with a lot of people talking at the same time, his aunts asking him “do you have a girlfriend already”, his cousins begging him for a piggyback ride, and, as usual, his siblings teasing him about everything and anything.

Being the youngest of the five can be tough sometimes.

The first time Atsushi took Tatsuya to visit his house he almost ended up strangling his whole family by the end of the day. First it’s his older brother, who keeps interrupting them in the living room, even though Atsushi clearly stated that “they were studying and needed some silence”. Then, it’s the twins, who keep throwing strange glances at them and giggling from the door and saying “we hope you study lots!”

Tatsuya just smiles at them and goes back to his notebook, but Atsushi knows better than that.

“I’ll bring something for us to eat, I’ll be right back.”

When he catches the twins in the kitchen, Atsushi tries to actually look angry. “I don’t know what you’re planning but don’t try anything funny with Muro-chin, I brought him here because I thought no one was going to be home, but I guess I was wrong.”

The twins look at each other and giggle again – Atsushi’s so confused, why are they giggling? What’s going on?

“Ugh, I’ll just go back to the living room, please leave us alone already.”

The twins actually laugh this time. “If you think we’re being mean just wait until sis gets home. I think your _friend_ is gonna like her a lot.”

Atsushi sighs, takes some juice and cookies with him and walks back to the living room, why even bother with them anyway. It’s not like his sister would actually do anything…

Later on, when they finally have some silence and are almost done with their respective homework, Atsushi hears the front door opening and suddenly feels a chill down his spine. This can’t be good.

A feminine figure peeks inside the living room and shots a smile at the both of them (a smile that says _I’m going to tease you so much_ ). “So, how are you doing? I heard you had brought your boyfriend to visit and I had to give my greetings!”

Tatsuya looks up from his notebook blushing and Atsushi just wants to get inside a hole and die. “N-no, we’re not--”

“Ohh it’s okay, we don’t mind these things at all, we’re more than happy to know that Atsushi actually found someone he trusts so much! And you’re so pretty even! I hope you stay for dinner?”

Tatsuya is speechless, so Atsushi speaks for him. “He’ll go home in a while so it’s okay, don’t worry about dinner.”

Atsushi’s sister shots them another of _those_ smiles (she’s doing them on purpose and Atsushi knows it). “Well then, I’ll just leave you guys alone, don’t get too distracted with each other!”

The door closes and there’s an awkward silence between them, until Tatsuya breaks it. “Well, I guess I won’t have any problems with your family when I actually confess, huh…”

Atsushi looks at Tatsuya wide eyed. They’re both blushing and nothing feels real by now. Maybe his sister wasn’t so annoying after all.


End file.
